Eldar
The Eldar are an ancient and powerful, yet dying, humanoid species in the Minecraftian Galaxy. They once stood as one of the dominant species, but their numbers are slowly dwindling as a result of constant warfare. History Origins It is unknown how the Eldar first came to be, but it is likely that they were seeded in the Minecraftian Galaxy by the Precursors, though the existence of Old Ones in the galaxy is also a possible reason. Rise to the Stars With millions of years on their hands, the Eldar quickly advanced into a space-faring species. By the time the Notch-Herobrine War began, the Eldar had conquered thousands of worlds and were one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy. Fall of the Eldar As the Notch-Herobrine War progressed, both humanity and Herobrine's mobs began to spread across multiple worlds. In 12,000 AS, Herobrine discovered the existence of the Eldar, and saw them as a potential threat to his forces. He immediately mobilized his entire army, hundreds of billions of mobs, to the Eldar crone worlds. The Eldar quickly took notice, and sent most of their fleets to the attacked system. Herobrine had brought hundreds of Ender Dragons to quickly destroy the Eldar fleet. No ship made it back to the Eldar core worlds. With little defenses left, the Eldar activated the Craftworlds, used to preserve their species. Out of the trillions of Eldar in the empire, they only survived in the millions on the Craftworlds. Many Eldar blamed humanity for not containing the mobs, and some even wanted revenge. Present Day At present, the Eldar are one of the rarest species in existence. Of the original 48 Craftworlds, only 33 have survived the onslaught of the mob armies, Creeper Empire, and the Creeperions. The Eldar have grown bitter towards many other races and may sometimes attack an entire world for no apparent reason other than hatred. Many of the Alliance races, particularly the protoss, also seem to favor the Eldar very little. The protoss strongly believe that the design for the Craftworlds were stolen from that of protoss arkships. Joining the Alliance During the 28th millennium AS, the Eldar Craftworlds joined together and sided with the Alliance, after Notch had willingly fought alongside them in many battles. The Alliance and Eldar offered support and knowledge to one another, and as such, the Eldar could then start to colonize planets again. Within a few centuries, the Eldar population rose to 2 billion, the highest it has been since the end of the War. The Eldar population continued rising ever since. While the true motives for joining are believed to be the Eldar's overall respect for Notch, there is believed to be deeper reason. During this same time, within the distant Milky Way Galaxy, the Eldar Empire was becoming reduced to pleasure cults, which was, in essence, feeding a new Chaos God, Slaanesh. Eventually, the Eldar's hedonism had grown to a point where the Warp was literally pouring out of their minds, beginning the Fall of the Eldar. It is believed that the Eldar within the Minecraftian Galaxy felt this psychic shock wave, and now think that to survive to side with those who would protect them from She Who Thirsts. Description Physiology The Eldar are humanoid in nature, with long, pointed ears, giving them similar nature to the so-called elves mentioned in ancient human folklore. Besides their ears, they could easily pass for human. Many Eldar possess a physique that even humans could not achieve. Politics It is not known how the ancient Eldar Empire's politics worked, but it is believed that it was ruled by an emperor and his councilors, the modern-day Autarchs. Nowadays, the Autarchs stand as the political and military leaders of various Craftworlds. Following their integration into the Alliance, the ruler of their species was known as the Chief Autarch, an individual elected from an existing pool of Craftworld Autarchs. During their Craftworld era, the citizens of Craftworlds were also its standing army and would be expected to fight at any time. Technology The Eldar's technology is extremely advanced, as well as extremely ancient. It is much more complex than even that of the ancient Protoss. The technology had been developed over the course of millions of years, allowing them access to the labyrinthine dimension known as the Webway and allowing them to achieve interstellar travel. The Eldar constructed the great vessels known as Craftworlds that, for a time, housed millions of Eldar. Religion The Eldar, as advanced and intelligent as they were, worship their own pantheon of gods. These include Khaine, Isha, Cegorach, Vaul, Morai-Hag, Asuryan, Gia, Hoec, Lileath, Kurnous, and eventually Ynnead. It is unknown how, but the Eldar gods seem to actually exist as they do in Eldar mythology. During the Fall of the Eldar in the Milky Way, however, many of these gods were destroyed by Slaanesh. Only 3 survived: Khaine, the Eldar's god of war, who was shattered into millions of pieces by Slaanesh; Isha, the mother of the Eldar race, kept in captivity by the Chaos God Nurgle; and Cegorach, the laughing god of the Harlequins, who knows the whole of the Webway. How the Eldar gods exist in the first place is unknown, but they are believed to have existed since or prior to the War in Heaven. It could be possible that the Eldar gods are in fact Old Ones who have ascended to a godlike state, or possibly separate Warp entities formed from the very thoughts of the Eldar themselves. The Eldar have their own view on the War in Heaven, claiming it to be a conflict between the gods themselves. Another account talks of how Khaine and the gods went to war against the Necrons, using 100 blades forged by Vaul, and eventually failing due to one of these blades being of mortal construction. The Eldar also refer to the ancient C'tan as "Star Gods".Category:Species Category:Union Canon